1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to an improved graphical user interface in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for handling error messages in a graphical user interface in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manipulation of data in a data processing system is well known in the prior art. Data may be manipulated in many ways in a modern data processing system including: data accessing, data encoding, data communications, data compression, data conversion, data entry, data exchange, data filing, data linking, data locking, data manipulation, data mapping, data processing, data recording, data sorting, and data transferring. The large amounts of data which are available to the user of a modern data processing system often becomes overwhelming in magnitude and complexity.
As a result of the increasing complexity of data processing systems, attempts have been made to simplify the interface between a user and the large amounts of data present within a modern data processing system. One example of an attempt to simplify the interface between a user and a data processing system is the use of a graphical user interface (GUI) to provide and intuitive and graphical interface between the user and the data processing system. Data is presented to a user in a number of different windows that may be arranged in various ways depending on the user's manipulations of the windows. This type of display format enables a user to choose commands, start programs and see lists of files and other options by pointing to pictorial representations, also called "graphical objects" on the screen. Choices can be generally activated with the keyboard or a pointing device, such as a mouse. A pointing device is a device used to point to or graphically indicate graphical objects displayed within the GUI of a data processing system and includes, but is not limited to: a mouse, track ball, touch pad, light pen, touch screen, and the like. A pointing device is typically employed by the user of a data processing system to interact with the data processing system's GUI. A "pointer" is an iconic image controlled by a mouse or other such device and is displayed on the video display device of a data processing system to visually indicate to the user icons, menus, or the like that may be selected or manipulated.
In a GUI, error messages are often displayed to a user in a type of window called a message box. With presently available GUIs, these messages are often cryptic and do not provide many users within information that may be used to determine the next appropriate step. In many cases, the displayed error message is entirely useless to the user. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have improved method and apparatus for handling these types of error messages.